Switched! Version 1-1
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Because of a small accident Allen, Lavi and Kanda have turned into... girls! (Rewritten Version of "Switched!" No set pairings. There will be hints within the story.)


**A/N: Tada~ I'm back! :D (RUN, EVERYONE! XD) It's been a while. I was lazy and I'm trying to write my own novel so I don't have that much time left. However…**

**I promised to rewrite "Switched!" and here's the first chapter! I will change some facts in the story and this version will be different from the first one. ^^ I hope you will have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

.

A frustrated sigh escaped the darkgreen-haired young woman's lips while she stared at the sleeping man at the desk. She shook him slightly to wake him up but didn't get any reaction from him. "Nii-san! Wake up!" she exclaimed and shook him again.

"It's no use, Lenalee. The chief won't wake up. We have tried to wake him but without any reaction", Reever mentioned while walking past her to put down some paperwork on her brother's desk.

Lenalee faced him and gave him an apoplectically gaze. Finally she took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. "Seems like there's no other option", she mumbled. Then she shouted, "I think I'll marry one of the guys in the Black Order soon. I can't wait for my wedding!"

Within a few seconds her brothers eyes shot open and he jumped off of his seat. "Lenalee-chan~" he whined as he discovered the girl in the room. "You can't marry someone, Lenalee-chan! They aren't good enough for you! Don't marry~!" With tears falling down his cheeks he clung to the young woman which rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "It's enough, Nii-san! Stop relaxing and help Reever-san and the others! They are doing **your **work while you are sleeping!" Komui glanced up to his younger sister and sniffed. "You won't marry anyone, am I right, Lenalee-chan?" he whimpered and got a headshake from her.

After a moment he nodded slightly and sat down again. Staring at the mountains of paperwork in front of him, he sighed heartbreakingly. Lenalee shook her head but smiled gently. "Stop trying to avoid your work, Nii-san", she ordered and wanted to leave the office when she noticed a small jar on the desk of her brother. She eyed it unsurely and took it after a moment.

"What's that?" she wondered. Reever huffed as answer and pointed to Komui. "He's doing some experiments. You shouldn't touch it. We don't know what it is meant for…"

Lenalee rose up an eyebrow. She glanced to her brother which was seriously doing his paperwork. "I'll throw it away. I don't want any problems caused by Nii-san's experiments" she told Reever who nodded and went back to continue his own work.

Lenalee left the office and walked down the hallways of the HQ. She didn't feel comfortable with the liquid in her hands.

.

.

"Hey, wait stupid rabbit! How dare of you to call me by my first name! Come back here!"

A gasp escaped the white-haired boy's lips while he ran down the corridors of the Order.

"Why am I involved?" he huffed and glanced to the grinning redhead besides him. "Seems like Yuu is mad", the redhead mentioned and heard Kanda growling behind them. "Stop running away! I will slight you into pieces!" A giggle could be heard from Lavi while he turned his head around to the dark-haired one. "Come on, Yuu! Don't be like that!" he called. Kanda gritted his teeth angrily and pulled out Mugen. "I warned you. Seems like you want to die, stupid rabbit!"

Within a second Lavi's face lost all its color. He gulped and stared at the angry exorcist behind him and Allen. "Damn!"

Allen balled his hands into fists and yelled, "I haven't done anything, stupid Kanda! Stop chasing me too!" Kanda ignored the younger's protests and increased his tempo. "If he won't kill us… I swear I will kill you, Lavi!" Allen cried.

At this moment Kanda caught up with the two and gripped Lavi's collar. The young bookman grabbed Allen's arm in shock. They fell back and all three of them hit the floor.

.

.

Lenalee heard some shouts and curses. Surprised she headed forward and walked round a corner when she stumbled over three guys on the floor. A squeal escaped her lips while she fell and the jar slipped through her fingers. When she sat up from the floor, she turned around and stared at the persons in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" she mentioned but stopped immediately when she recognized that something was wrong. Weren't there three guys some seconds ago?

Now there were three girls who stared at each other shocked. Some liquid dropped down from their hair while they opened and closed their mouths without saying anything.

"I-I'm sorry…" Lenalee murmured confused when the red-haired girl's cry filled the air.

"What happened right now? W-Why have we turned into... girls? Allen?! Yuu?!"

.

.

.

**A/N: It was really short and I know that. -.- Somehow I wasn't sure how to start the rewritten story. I hope you still liked it. I changed the fact how many persons have switched their gender. This time it's only Allen, Lavi and Kanda. I have some funny scenes in my mind. ^^ Please review! :D **


End file.
